Strange Feelings
by Harknessgirl
Summary: After the death of Marian, Guy and Robin find comfort somewhere they never thought they would. Each other. Guy/Robin. Guy didn't kill Marian, the sheriff did.


Robin walked down the lane. He had not meant to snap at Much. He just would not shut up and kept going on about squirrel. He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked up at the sky and asked out loud. "What did I do to deserve this?" He shook his head as he felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. He rubbed his eyes as a sob escaped his lips. He looked at his feet and carried on walking. He finally looked up. He wiped away the tears as his eyes tried to focus on a distant object. Something black. It was moving towards him. He realised it must be a person. As he and the person got closer it dawned on him who it was. Guy.

He recognized the broad shoulders and the black shiny leather. Robin could not help the sinking feeling in his stomach. Hate was a mutual feeling between the two men, most of the time. Usually Robin would have loved a fight with Guy gets all his anger out but today.. he didn't even think he could manage one punch. He was hoping Guy didn't want to fight or he could end up dead. He considered this and wondered whether that was a bad thing.

Guy had realised it was Robin straight away. The way he walks. A natural swagger. The shake of his hips from side to side, usually it brought a smile to his lips when he say Robin. Robin was always so happy . Guy had strange feelings towards Robin, ones he could not explain. He loved it when they fought. Guy took his anger out on Robin. He believed Robin did the same. He and Robin were now roughly 5 meters away form each other. They stopped and looked at each other. When they looked at each other all they saw was pain,grief and despair in each others eyes.

"Hey" Robin sighed "Look Guy, I am really not in the mood today, please can we attempt to kill each other another day" A tear slipped down Robin's cheek. He quickly wiped it away. When he actually looked at Guy he saw that Guy's eyes were red and puffy like his probably were.

"I miss her" Guy whispered. Robin only just heard him. He was shocked at his truth fullness. Robin nodded.

"Me to" Robin replied. Guy had been there when the Sheriff had stabbed Marian. It happened so fast no one could have prevented it form happening. There must have been a welcoming in each other's eyes. They surged forwards to each other and wrapped there arms around one another. They rested there head on each other's shoulders. They cried. They were not bothered that in a few days when they met again they would probably be trying to kill each other, all they needed was right now. Only they could understand what they were feeling. The woman they loved was dead. Even though they had both tried to win her heart, they knew where her heart lay. With Robin.

They stood there for about 5 minutes. There tears slowly decreasing but they were still feeling the same amount of pain. From behind them they heard the sound of clattering hooves. They both looked in that direction. Robin looked around and then grabbed Guy's hand and tugged him towards the forest. He pushed him behind a tree. If anyone saw them together it would not be good, for either of them. They stood close together, trying to prevent being seen. Their powerful blue eyes looking into each other. Guy had his back pressed against the tree. Robin had one hand on the tree and the other on Guy's chest. Robin leaned to one side of the tree and looked around. He came back and looked at Guy

"That was close" He sighed,giving him a lop-sided smile. Guy also attempted a smile but it failed. Guy looked at down at the hand on his chest. He rested his chin on Robin's nodded into the woods.

"Want to go for a walk?" Robin asked. Guy shrugged

"Sure" They started walking into the woods. Anyone who was watching them would have been extremely shocked at what happened next.....Guy reached out and took Robin's hand. Robin looked at their hands but could not help the tingling feeling that was surging up his arms. They walked into the woods holding hands not knowing what the future was going to bring them.


End file.
